Daddy's Little Girl
by RidingOrangeTides
Summary: C.C. accidentally falls down the stairs due to the drowsiness from her Prozac. The concussion causes her to regress, and thinks that she is a little girl again. What's more, she thinks Niles is her daddy. N/CC - no implied incest, LOL. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**-Heyy this is my first Nanny fanfic and my first fanfic in aaaaages. I'm not sure if I lost touch, but enjoy. ;0 I also want to thank Alba for lending me her wits with Niles' dialogue. XD-**

_I do not own anything of The Nanny._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 1**

It was mid-day, and all Niles was left with doing was the same old chores. Ms. Fine had taken the children out and Mr. Sheffield was locked in his office, buried deep in the papers that were probably just magazines of Sharper Image. Nothing to listen in on, no special requests to be dragged out on. He could say that it was a perfect and peaceful day––until Ms. Babcock was there to break the silence.

"Hello–fucking–'lo," she seethed as walked in and slammed the door behind her.

"Oh right when I think God gave us a pleasant day," Niles muttered as he continued to sweep the floors.

"Not in the mood for your sarcastic remarks, bellboy," she said grumpily as she slumped on the couch.

"Aww, what's the matter? Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the pasture field?"

"Ugh no... I got invited to a wedding."

"As best man?"

"Yes."

"Ooh." Niles winced at her humiliation.

"I mean seriously I think people are just blind... a man with breasts surely doesn't make any sense."

"Hmm, Boobcock." He joked to himself as he went on with sweeping.

"Yeahh, one thing you won't ever get to see and another you don't have," she attempted in cheering herself up.

"And two things you _do_ have."

"Oh, screw you, Niles," she hissed once more. "Anyways I left my Prozac in the kitchen. Fetch."

"Woof," he played as he set aside the broom and went to grab the bottle of pills that made her function like a human.

He found them lying on the table, and quickly swiped it off and returned to the living room to throw it at her. "Now you fetch."

The bottle hit the side of her head as she let out an "Owww!"

"Bad dog," Niles snarled.

Remembering that she also needed a glass of water, she stood up holding at her head, not trusting Niles to do anymore for her. By the end of the day, she'd be soaking wet, with a light smell of turkey sandwich. C.C. marched off into the kitchen to attempt to drown out her misery on medication. Niles being satisfied, left her on her business with her Prozac and later on with Maxwell.

--

The day passed on normally; Maxwell and C.C. deciding on the new play's cast, Fran intruding after she arrived back, Niles serving, and the children just off doing their own things. The Prozac had a miraculous effect on C.C., for she was as bright and optimistic as the chances that Sylvia would come marching in to ask Niles for a nosh––and that, was a more than a hundred percent likely.

C.C. was right about ready to head home until she was struck with nausea and drowsiness. "Aw fuck, not the side effects. Hey, uh Nanny Fine," she called as she passed by her. "Where's the bathroom?" Surprisingly, coming and going out of this house each day for the past few years, she still didn't know where it was.

"Oh, use the one upstairs, ma's in the first one," she nasally answered.

C.C. shuddered at the thought along with Fran as they parted and she went up the stairs. After locking herself in there for a good twenty minutes, her nausea was gone, but her drowsiness struck back stronger than ever.

_Crap, I really need to get home and get to bed. But at this rate, I can't go own my own. I'll collapse on the streets. _"Niles!" she called weakly as she headed for the stairs.

Niles came from the kitchen and found a very sleepy––and somewhat delusional––Ms. Babcock. Her eyes were locked shut and her head seemed to have weighed a ton as she slowly came down the stairs.

Seeing her pleased and unaffected by any of his remarks and insults throughout the day put him in the mood to take this opportunity to mess with her a bit.

"Ms. Babcock?"

"Santa?" She replied deliriously.

Niles turned around with a wide grin on his face, mischief spread across his face. Keeping a far distance, he called out, "Yes, child, 'Tis Santa. Come now, follow my voice…"

"Okie dokey Santaa."

Fran came out of the kitchen seeking Niles. His attention shifted to her as she called for him. "Hey Niles, ma wants to know if—" her jaw dropped and Niles turned around immediately when they heard C.C. tumbling down the stairs, head first on the hard floor.

Niles and Fran stood there frozen with the silence buzzing furiously.

"That did not just happen." Niles prayed as he rushed over to C.C., and Fran followed.

"Oy… this is schlect."

"Oh my god, it did happen! … YES!"

"Niiiles! Help her!!"

"Oh alright, let me get the phone." Niles stepped over to grab it from the base.

"Good, to call am ambulance, right?" Fran asked frantically, hovering over Ms. Babcock.

"No, towing service."

* * *

Niles, Fran, and Maxwell sat outside her room in the hospital, Fran biting her nails in worry, and Niles biting his nails in guilt. Surely she didn't fall cause of his attempted trick, right? It was just the damn Prozac, right?!

"So you're telling me," Maxwell started, "that she just fell out of the stairs, just like that?"

"You know some chickens have poor coordination," Niles murmured nervously.

"And you and Ms. Fine were with her?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's bloody hard to believe none of you did anything to make this happen." He accused in his sharp accent.

"We didn't, sir."

Niles' guilt was tripping him harder than he thought. Sure when it came to messing with Ms. Babcock he could be as heartless as possible, but this was just a prank gone wrong. If she made it out alive and well, Niles would sure be running after his head. Oh how he would miss his head.

Dr. Walter stepped out of her room, checking over his clipboard. All attention came to him as he opened his mouth to speak. "Her concussion is quite severe, I'm sorry to say, but it's nothing to worry about. However, there may be slight memory loss… As for the sudden drowsiness, though there are very low chances of these side effects, was caused by her dosage of Prozac…"

"But she's going to be okay, right doc?" Fran asked worriedly.

"Of course. Would you like to visit her?"

"Everyone wear gasmasks," Niles mumbled as he stood up lazily.

"Oh Niles, would you quit the bloody remarks? She's in the hospital for god's sake," Maxwell responded bitterly.

Niles frowned a guilty expression as the three of them came into the room. C.C. heard their footsteps and stirred as she rubbed her eyes awake.

"Oh good, Ms. Babcock, you're awake," Fran greeted endearingly as she took the chair beside her.

C.C. stared at her blankly, not quite recognizing her. "Who are you?" The expression on her face looked so innocent and puzzled, no attitude in her tone.

Fran looked at Niles and Maxwell back and forth. "Slight memory loss, eh?"

"C.C.," Maxwell started. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Christmas?"

Niles made a silent "oooh" as his face winced.

"And what year is it?" Fran tried.

"…1959?"

"Holy–" Fran nearly had a heart attack. Dr. Walter's jaw dropped as Maxwell immediately turned to him.

"You said it was _slight_!"

"Well, I–I thought," the doctor began to babble out of astonishment.

"…carry the one," Niles began murmuring under his breath tossing his fingers around in front of him, "oh my god, she thinks she's _five._"

"Her brain must've regressed so far that she thinks she's a little girl again," Dr. Walter frantically explained.

C.C. looked around the room, her eyes filled with curiosity and amazement. "Woow," she admired like a child. "This hospital room is way fancier than when I last saw."

Maxwell looked at her pitifully. "How long will this last?"

"I-I'm not sure," Dr. Walter stuttered. "For the most, about a week or so."

"You're accent's funny," C.C. commented as she giggled at Maxwell. They all just gave her a stare. Fran's face lit up with an idea.

"C.C. honey, does that guy over there look hot to you?" she asked as she pointed to Maxwell. He squinted at her, not knowing what she was doing.

"Ewwww, no, he's old," C.C. replied as she cringed.

Fran put her hands around her waist and nodded impressively. "Well I like the new C.C. just fine."

"Ms. Fine!" Maxwell whined. "How am I going to work without a business partner?"

"Oh! Oh! Me!" Fran raised her hand and bounced like a little child. Maxwell looked off at Niles with a look that said "I'm bloody doomed" and Niles just shrugged.

C.C. smiled unknowingly, not quite understanding anything these adults were talking about, but she just had a gut feeling that it was funny. She stared around the room again, and then spotted Niles standing next to her bed. Her face brightened as she grabbed his sleeve.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy?!" The four of them gasped in deep confusion.

"Well I'm famisched." Fran stated as she held her hands out in the air and turned away.

Niles looked distastefully at C.C., her expression totally oblivious. "Oh, I don't know what's worse. The fact that she thinks I'm old enough to be her 'daddy' or the fact that she thinks she's a _girl._"

* * *

**Haha, hope you enjoyed it. Feedback and reviews would be really, really appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews so quick. It made me "as giddy as a schoolgirl". x3 Sorry it took long to update. I have to share the computer amongst the whole family and sometimes I just get distracted. Heh. Enjoy ~**

_I do not own anything of the Nanny.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, C.C. was released, mostly because she insisted that her "daddy" would take care of her. Niles really did want to burst her bubble, but at her mental state, who knows what would happen. His life was going to be hard from now on––he couldn't play nasty tricks on her like he would. When he accidentally insulted her out of habit, she pulled a "daddy doesn't love me" line, which sent him falling in guilt. He couldn't lie; young C.C. was adorable, despite being forty-five and vicious in actuality. But it still didn't keep him from hating her. Eventually, she'd return to the way she was and then he could toy around with her mental health like the good ol' times.

C.C. would never be able to live on her own in her own house, and there was no way Maxwell would have Niles stay with her. Being his business partner's daddy didn't change his position in the house, after all. So, C.C. was temporarily moved in the Sheffield house in the guest room.

The children, of course, we were really, really, really weirded out. But hey, shit happens. Shit always happened.

Like the five year old she thought she was, she buried her daddy with nonstop questions. "Who's house is this?" "We moved?" "Who's that?" "What's that?" It really didn't surprise Niles that she was still annoying even in the state of mind as a little kid. In the end, Niles explained with a bit of a twist that Fran was her nanny, Maxwell was their butler, and the children were just… random children that lived here. He couldn't find another reason for them being here. She didn't ask.

Niles was carrying her bag of belongings from her apartment into the house when he found her sulking on the living room couch.

"What's up, kiddo," he asked only because he knew she wanted him to.

"I'm booooored," C.C. whined. "And no one gave me anything for Christmas to play withhh."

Fran walked in with Chester in her arms. "Ms. Babcock–I mean, C.C., Chester's here."

"OH MY GOD," C.C. gasped as she turned around, clutching the back of the sofa. "You got me a puppy??" Her eyes were sparkling in innocent and honest surprise it was hard for anyone not to grin.

"Uhm, why yes," Niles responded. "I got you a … puppy."

Fran laughed as she placed Chester in C.C. anxiously reaching arms. It was almost shocking to see Chester respond to C.C. positively; he couldn't keep his tail from wagging or his tongue from licking.

"Wow," Fran said, as she walked over to Niles. "Even Chester likes the new Ms. Babcock more."

"Oh please," Niles glared at C.C. "This one's more devilish."

"And why do you think that?" Fran put her hands on her sides.

"I can't be bitter anymoreeee," he whined as he buried his face on Fran's shoulder. "Oh what am I to make of my life? My hobby is goneee."

Fran rubbed his back in sympathy. "Aww don't worry Niles, this won't last long. But for now you just have to pretend to be Ms. Babcock's father. Who knows? You're replacement hobby can be father duty."

"Oh just shoot me."

"Daddy daddy daddy!" C.C. called as she turned around to Niles. "Can we go to the park with Chester? Pleeeease?"

"Um." Niles tried to think of an excuse to keep away. "Daddy has work today… sweetie." He nearly gagged.

C.C.'s bright and hopeful smile sunk into a heartbroken frown. "But you never spend time with me."

Niles looked at Fran and she nudged him over, but he still wouldn't answer.

C.C. continued to frown. "You're always at work and whenever you're at home you're fighting with mommy."

Niles just stared, setting his mouth to the side. He was caught in a sob story and he didn't want to.

"Pweeeeease?" She put on a pouty puppy face, and Niles swore that Chester did the same.

He looked over to Fran for a second and looked back to see her with the same facial expression.

"Oh, alright, we'll go."

"Yaaay!" C.C. celebrated to herself as her wide bright smile was back again. Fran patted Niles on the back as she took the luggage he was holding to put in C.C.'s room.

He helped C.C. fasten on the leash as they went outside on their way to Central Park.

Just as they left Maxwell came out of his office into the living room. "What? Where's Niles going?"

"Daddy duty," Fran scoffed as she came down the stairs.

--

The park was nearly half empty, which saved Niles the trouble of worrying if anyone would raise eyebrows at them. C.C. had her arm around his as he reluctantly let it hang and C.C. held Chester's leash with her free hand. It didn't strike her weird at all that she was taller than her "dad." She was actually pretty well controlled out in the public––even then she tried to keep her poise.

Niles supposed they blended in fine––just a normal looking couple walking their dog... now he'd rather people see them as a father and his cracked out old daughter.

However awkward and uncomfortable, Niles had never seen her this wholeheartedly happy since, well, never. He never knew that her happiness could be so contagious, and he found himself smiling at her delight. He sat down on a park bench to rest while C.C. played fetch with Chester––which he never used to even dare to do normally.

For a moment, he actually felt like a father.

C.C.'s joyful playing came to and end as she held at her stomach. "Daddy, I'm hungry. Oh oh, can we go to McDonalds?" she asked as she bounced around in a begging tone.

Niles laughed and nodded as he stood up and fastened Chester's leash and they headed for the ol' Micky D's.

It was only a block away, and C.C. walked especially faster because of her hunger, basically dragging Niles on the way. As they entered the fast-food restaurant, C.C. was relieved that there was no line.

"Umm daddy I want a happy meal." She requested in a low voice in Nile's ear.

The cashier stared at her with a puzzled expression––come on, a grown woman wants a happy meal. Niles spotted the young man's face and whispered an explanation. "Just released from the hospital," he said as he made loops around his ear with his index finger.

"Uh, okay," the young man said indifferently. "That'll be $3.54, sir." (AN: that was a totally made up price.)

Niles made as C.C. clapped to herself in joy. She just couldn't wait what kind of toy would come with it.

Incoming customers also noticed C.C. and eyed her suspiciously. Niles felt somewhat uncomfortable as they passed by. He took C.C. by the waist and led her to a table outside by the Play Place as she giddily carried her happy meal and Chester waddled in front of them.

The tables were almost entirely empty, which relieved Niles the discomfort from staring eyes. He felt… embarrassed for C.C. He usually liked seeing her humiliated, but when she was as oblivious as this, it wasn't fun, it was just sickening.

"Niiles!" A nasally voice called from the far right. Niles turned to see Fran sitting at a table with Gracie and Brighton and waved cheerfully. Niles was relieved that he found a group of people that didn't care all too much how strange C.C. was right now. She was quite delighted to see them, as well.

Niles and C.C. took a seat at their table as Chester lingered under the table, sometimes lying down at C.C.'s feet as she ate. After she finished, she dug into box to find her toy, and was satisfied and distracted for a good while. Brighten and Gracie already were aware as to her strange childish behavior, so they didn't find it that awkward. In fact, they enjoyed C.C. like this. She was a lot nicer, polite, and playful––something she could never really pull off.

Afterwards she, Gracie and Brighton went off to play in the Play Place, coming in and out of the slides, racing inside and crawling all over the place. Fran and Niles could not watch C.C. with a straight face. They only thanked that it was a busy day and not much people had time to take their children out to play with little C.C. Boy, would that be disastrous.

"I don't get it, Ms. Fine," Niles started as he kept his eyes on the children (and C.C.). "How could a child that wonderful grow up to be like… you know?"

"Well, Niles," Fran responded as she chomped on her fries. "She did spend all her life with her mother. God knows how vicious she might have been even then. And remember, she never spent time with her father––remember that one time?"

"Yeah, you almost became her mother."

Fran laughed her nasal snort. "The point is, that she never got to really be happy with her daddy, and instead followed miserably in the footsteps of that thing."

"How deep, Ms. Fine." Niles sat and thought as he watched C.C. "My god, does that mean when she returns she won't be a bitter old rag?"

"We'll hope so," Fran joked as she drank her coke.

"You know as good of news it might be, I don't think I'd like Ms. Babcock to stay this way," Niles confessed.

"And why not?" Fran looked at him like he was insane. What did they put in his burger?

"I won't be able to play tricks on her like I used to."

Fran laughed as she playfully hit Niles' shoulder. "What are ya'll, masochists?" She mumbled.

* * *

They were all just exhausted when they arrived back home. C.C. was just about ready to sleep her head off. She went upstairs to get in her panda-patterned pajamas (at which both Niles and Fran were shocked to see her have) and had her daddy tuck her in, while Chester took his rest on the living room couch.

One day without Niles, and Maxwell was practically suffering. He claimed his day was horrible because he actually had to get up and get his own drinks––which was pretty much hell for him since he didn't know where anything was in his own kitchen.

"I'm sorry, sir," Niles apologized as he immediately went back into butler mode and came to Maxwell with a light drink on the tray. "But I'm sure you would rather not put up with Ms. Babcock."

Maxwell laughed in the truth as he took the glass and sipped some of it. "How's that going, by the way, 'daddy'?"

Niles gave him a joking glare. "It's not as bad as I expected, to be honest. How is work?"

"It's been slow," Maxwell sighed. "But I'm sure I can pull it off."

Niles returned outside to finish whatever had been left in the kitchen or floors. With the house empty for almost a day and Maxwell trapped inside his office, Niles' job was made even easier.

It was late already and they all were exhausted––Niles, from having to take care of C.C.; Maxwell, from working single handedly; and Fran, cause well, she's Fran. Niles said his goodnights as he went into his room to settle into his pajamas.

Suppose you could say Niles got a little into daddy duty and developed a father's intuition, and decided to check on C.C. in her room. He found her door half-open, and came inside quietly. She was sitting up against her pillows, securing herself with her blankets. "Daddy?" she called out quietly, her tone scared.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked softly as he stepped inside and sat beside her. She clutched at his sleeve.

"I'm scared. Can you sleep with me?" Her eyes glistened to near tears in fright and the need to be accompanied.

Coming from a grown woman, it was awkward. But coming from a grown woman whose mental health was in the toilet, it sounded sweet.

"Why? There's nothing to be afraid of," he tried to assure. Honestly, Niles wouldn't sleep with her if it weren't absolutely necessary.

"I don't like being alone."

_There's a shock,_ Niles thought. "Alright then," he said as he scooted himself closer and covered himself with part of her blanket as she happily made room for him. He half-sat up against the headboard with the intent of leaving after she fell asleep.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she cuddled his arm and tried to sleep. Niles silently sighed now that he wouldn't be able to escape without waking her. He'd have to wait a good twenty minutes after she fell asleep before he fled.

He watched her as she closed her eyes and fell silent and tried to find her peace. Her face was so content and relaxed, when only a few moments ago, she was stressed out to the extreme. Her breathing seemed lax, which reflected her sense of security.

Niles found himself smiling lightly. He couldn't resist from thinking, well, that she was beautiful. He always thought so. When she furious from some stunt he pulled, disappointed, or wickedly grinning to some evil plot, she was beautiful. Sometimes, when he couldn't get her off his mind, he would play "She's Always a Woman To Me" by Billy Joel on his stereo on low volume. To him, her worst was lovable. And at this point, this was definitely her worst.

Spending time with C.C. like this was actually a pleasure to him, no matter how he tried to push it away. It's happened countless times. He'd think he'd be happy if she were to leave or maybe even die, but the next moment he'd find himself incomplete. She would always find a way to tear his heart open––whether she meant to or not. The only sad thing was that the only way C.C. would accept him is if she was fooled into thinking he was her father…

Whether it hurt or not, this was the only way he could repay her. The guilt of being the cause of her suffering ate at him. There was so many times when he went overboard, and the only way he could make up for it was to at least be there.

He stroked away a strand of hair from her face and ran his hand through her hair and sighed as he decided that he didn't want to leave and rested his head on hers and drifted to sleep.

Niles' sleep was penetrated as he slowly came awake. He turned to C.C., who was clutching his arm harder. Her breathing was unsteady, and it startled him to feel her slightly shivering.

"What's wrong?" He whispered as he lifted his head to look at her. She looked up at him, her eyes sore and watery.

"I had a bad dream."

Niles sighed and smiled at some relief (cause he thought something was seriously wrong) and scooted up to have his back straight. "Aw now don't be too frightened. Tell me about it, I'm sure it's really nothing to be scared of," he found himself telling her endearingly.

C.C. held his arm a bit closer. "Well," she started. "I was walking down the stairs…"

Niles felt guilt tripping him over again.

"And I fell and hurt myself. I asked you to help me up but you couldn't hear me and instead you were laughing at me, and then you walked away and mommy came to take me away." Her voice was so broken in sadness.

Niles' heart nearly broke in two as he heard this. Whether it hurt five-year-old C.C. or the normal C.C., the fact that she was so horrified of being abandoned.

She looked up at him once more. "You won't really leave me like that, will you, daddy?" She asked with a gleam of hope in her tone.

Niles looked at her eyes, so damn innocent she actually lived up to her real name, and rubbed her back. "Of course not, sweetie."

C.C.'s fright turned into a feeling of security and relief as she hugged him. "Then I'm not going to be scared anymore. Love you, daddy."

He smiled and held her close, feeling warm in his heart. "I love you, too."

And with those words of pure assurance, she was covered in ease and felt true honest love that she had never actually had before.

_Oh dear,_ Niles thought before he went back to sleep. _Being a daddy is fun.

* * *

_

**XD I hope you liked this chapter ~ it's actually the longest one I've ever written for any fanfic o.o**

**I'm seriously just writing as I go, so if any of you can make suggestions as to what should happen next, I'll gladly consider them.**

**Reviews & Feedback are much appreciated. **

**-Rei**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again to those who have read, thank you, thank you, thank you! When I saw on my reader traffic that this had 200 plus hits, I like, had a heart attack. This is too much fame for my young self to handle – LOL. Also, thank you to those who reviewed and came up with suggestions. Keep them coming! I really don't know how to stretch C.C. being adorable. XD Chapters are going to come both faster and slower – faster cause I'm going to speed up before school starts, and slower cause my dad is addicted to Farm Town on facebook. Oy.**

_I do not own anything of The Nanny.

* * *

_

C.C. was in a deep sleep as Niles slipped out of her bed and replaced his arm with one of Gracie's teddy bears that she lent her. He went to his room and dressed in his uniform and make breakfast. Sure, Maxwell agreed to play along being the butler for the whole C.C. situation, but Niles wouldn't dare to put the health of the family in the hands of someone who didn't even know where the water was.

Today seemed like a pancake day, Niles decided, so he went through the lower cupboards to take out the pack of "just add water" pancakes that he had bought from Costco. They were remarkably convenient things.

He made four for each person––and if there was someone who couldn't finish them, either Fran or Sylvia would snatch it away. Syrup and butter was prepared, and a small platter of fruit salad.

While preparing C.C.'s meal, he couldn't help but to decorate it with a happy face using small slices of bananas, imagining the delight on her face when she saw them. He smirked at the picture and then shook it off as Maxwell and the children entered the dining room.

"Good morning, Niles," they greeted as he handed them their plates one by one.

"Good morning sir, children," he greeted back.

"Helloo everyone," Fran chimed in, once again "inappropriately dressed for breakfast" and twenty minutes late––like always.

"Hello, Ms. Fine," Niles matched as he placed her plate of pancakes in her hands as she passed by and went to her seat.

"Where's C.C.?"

"She's still asleep, I'll be bringing her breakfast to her later instead," Niles answered, leaning on the counters and waited for anyone who needed a request fulfilled.

"Aww, Niles, see? You're doing just fine with this whole mess," Fran encouraged.

"I'm sure we'll have the old C.C. back in no time," Maxwell added, but failed to lighten up everyone, for all the children groaned. Fran smirked as she stuffed herself with her buttered and syrup-ed pancakes.

Gentle footsteps were heard out in the hall as it gradually came to the door. C.C. came in, still dressed in her pajamas and rubbing her eyes awake.

"Daddy?" She called in a quiet tone, as she was slightly red. "Where's the bathroom?"

"The door under the stairs," he directed as she waddled away, still half asleep.

"This feels awkward," Maggie said while cutting her pancakes. "The house is usually chaotic. Now it's just… quiet."

Clattering of utensils against plates filled in a few seconds of silence before there was a high-pitched scream coming from a distance.

"Daddy! Help!" the muffled cries came as Niles sighed and walked out to aid her in whatever she needed.

"Spoke too soon, honey," Fran laughed as she continued to munch.

Niles came to the bathroom door and knocked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding!" She yelped in horror.

"Bleeding? How could you be––OH MY LORD." Niles gasped as he covered his mouth. "Um, stay put, I'll have Ms. Fine help you," he said trying to sound relaxed.

He turned around to fetch her just as C.C. called for him again. "Wait!"

Niles turned to the door and leaned towards it. "What?"

"Am I dying?" Her voice was quiet and frantic and very much frightened.

"No, you'll be fine, just wait there."

"Okay!" C.C. said nervously.

Niles crashed back into the dining room. "Ms. Fine!"

"Huh what I didn't do nothin'!" Fran babbled as she looked up at Niles in alert. He cupped his hand around her ear and whispered something. Fran's expression dropped into a blank stare. "Oh."

Fran scooted her chair back and stood up awkwardly. "Well, um, excuse me for a bit."

Maxwell and the children stared curiously as Niles and Fran fled.

"I'll tell you, Niles," Fran said as they hurried across the living room. "I'd get excited if Gracie had her special friend come over, but with Ms. Babcock, it's just creepy."

Fran knocked on the bathroom door, her head cocked downwards. "Um, C.C., you alright in there?"

"I don't know!" C.C. replied in meek frustration and confusion.

"Well hang in there, honey, I'll be right back."

"Okay!" C.C.'s breathing was getting desperate; it made Fran and Niles snicker.

"Oy, leave this to me," Fran patted Niles' shoulder as she quickly skipped up the stairway and Niles returned to the dining room to clean up after everyone.

Fran opened the door to her room and went through her drawers to find her supply of pads. "Wait," she paused. "Is hers heavy or…? Oh I'll just take the large," she solved as she continued to go through.

She returned downstairs with the "stuff" in her hands. She tried the knob and found it was unlocked, but didn't open the door entirely. Who wouldn't be hesitant? You're about to help a grown woman who usually despises you with her special friend.

"You alright in there?" Fran checked for the last time.

"I don't want to die, Nanny Fine!" C.C. cried. Fran set her mouth to the side and thought, _looks like she at least remembers her name for me._ Fran came in and laughed beneath her breath in nervousness.

––Here the author spares readers the miracles of womanhood.––

"You mean _all_ girls go through this? What did we ever do?" C.C. asked innocently, probably a third horrified as she cringed, sitting on the closed toilet seat. She scooted around, feeling uncomfortable.

Fran sat on the lid of the trash can (probably trying to seal away the…scent), still pretty awkward. It's not everyday her nanny duties went _this_ far. "Well honey, that's the miracle of being a woman."

"But why?"

"Crap, I'm the one who has to give her 'the talk'," Fran cursed as she turned away. "Well, um, C.C.," She started, trying to sound as comfortable and casual as possible. C.C.'s eyes shifted left and right, having a gut feeling that she wasn't going to be very pleased (not that she was in the first place.)

"Eventually in a human's life, they will start to––oh who am I kidding you'll come back soon enough, this whole speech is useless," Fran gave up as she shifted back away.

C.C. sat there a little confused. "I'll come back?"

"Damnit," Fran snapped her fingers." Oh, hehe, nothing sweetie, I'm just a little crazy in the head." She laughed nervously and looked away to wince. Sure, there wasn't anything wrong with letting C.C. know that she was just suffering a teensy-weensy memory loss, but how were they supposed to break it to her? "Everything you know, feel, and think is a lie, sweetie"?

C.C. made a face, looking displeased. "Everyone always hides things from me. Do you guys not like me?"

"Aww, sweetie," Fran reached out as she put her arm half around C.C.'s back. "It's not cause we don't like you." She looked off to the side. Well, it was true mostly everyone in the household didn't like C.C. and therefore hid from her most of the time, but that was only for the normal C.C.

"Its just there are some things little girls aren't supposed to know," Fran explained. _Especially when that little girl has been in rehab a few times._

There was a pause and finally C.C. looked back up at Fran. "Thank you, Nanny Fine."

"Aww now where did that come from? Are you mood-swinging already?" Fran joked.

"Well I was just thinking about how mommy wasn't the one to pick me up at the hospital. You know I don't really like mommy."

"Aw why?" Fran realized seconds later that that was a stupid question to ask.

"Well, mommy isn't very nice, and I can't do anything, not even cry, even though she hurts me a lot."

Fran held at her heart in sympathy. Nothing hurts like a mother's rejection.

"But with you guys, I get help and I have lots of fun," C.C. said with a more cheerful tone.

She was so pitiful it was hard not to have a heart-ache while listening to her. Fran was touched, and she really did wonder… what the hell happened to C.C.?

Fran hugged C.C., mock-crying. "Oh, C.C., you're another reason why I really need to have kids."

C.C. looked off to the side, not exactly knowing what that really had to do with anything, but hugged back anyhow.

--

Niles was in the kitchen in front of the sink, washing the dishes as Fran chomped on a sandwich on the table.

"Can you believe all this, Niles? Ms. Babcock is just entirely different. The world has gone mad." She paused as she took another bite. "I just hope it doesn't go sane any time soon."

Niles snickered. "Yes, we'd all like to keep her."

"You make her sound like a dog."

"Mm, that's the closest thing I get to a zinger these days."

Fran laughed as C.C. came in through the door. "Daddy, can I have some chocolate cake?"

Niles wiped the dishes and stacked them. "Hungry so fast?"

"Please Niles," Fran said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and left her chair. "The cravings come quick, so whip out the chocolate!"

* * *

**Yeaaah, sorry the chapter's a little short. What I have planned next doesn't really go with this chapter xD**

**I'll be updating slower cause well, you know. Dad and facebook. It's a pain in the arse. As George Lopez says, "Can't do nothing!"**

**So yeah, reviews and feedback greatly appreciated, suggestions are welcomed.**

**-Rei**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Since I'm me and I'm too lazy to thank people separately for their reviews, I'm just going to thank them here. THANK YOU. I know I say thanks a lot on the chapters and all, but that's cause I really am really really really thankful. xD**

**In order to stay in task with fanfiction, I now stay up til 4am writing drafts on paper. Be thankful! Bwahaha.**

**This chapter is a little drama twisty and if it doesn't work out the way you guys didn't want in the end, then I've decided I'd post Alternate Endings after this whole thing is done. You can request what ending you'd like to see and I'll write it up ;) Of course, it can't be something like "C.C. should actually be an alien and the real one is held hostage in space" or something like that cause that's just a no. xD**

**So yeah, enjoy.**

_I do not own anything of The Nanny.

* * *

_

Brighton waited anxiously as C.C.'s eyes hovered over the chessboard. He was hoping that she wouldn't see the mistake in moving the bishop but oh, she saw, and moved her knight straight into the King's spot.

"Checkmate," C.C. chimed.

"Aw, come on," Brighton whined.

Maggie peered her head out of her magazine. "Dude, she's been playing for just an hour and she's better than you."

"Well," Brighton defended. "She's only better, cause, well, cause––you know!" He stormed off in defeat.

Fran came down from the stairs soon enough to see C.C.'s victory. "Oh, C.C., you're getting so smart so quick!" Fran laughed as she came beside Maggie. "She's coming back fast, we're doomed!" She whispered in joke.

Maxwell stormed out o the halls, holding at his forehead.

"How's work, Mr. Sheffield?" Fran asked as she tried a match against C.C. at chess.

"Frustrating. I can't find a good investor."

"Ooh, try Mr. Drew Derrysteel; he's very unpopular but very generous," of all people, C.C. suggested as she moved her pawn forward.

All eyes came to her in a blank pause. C.C. noticed them only a few seconds after she make her move. "…What?"

"How on bloody earth do you know that?" Maxwell questioned as he walked next to Fran, all their eyes still glued to her.

C.C. sunk back from her knees to her tush. "I was looking through the list while Fran too me to look through your office, okay?" C.C. confessed. "You know a busy butler like you shouldn't be juggling two jobs."

Niles, who was dusting off at nothing nearby shook his head at her naiveté.

Maxwell shifted his eyes to Fran and put his hands to his hips. Fran looked up at him nervously. "Well at least we know she's not back?" She tried to save.

He decided to let it go for now and turned back to C.C., who was biting her nails in nervousness.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked meekly.

"No, no. In fact, how would you like to work with me?"

"As a butler?"

"No, on the other job."

Niles' ears burned as he turned around with a returning evil smirk. "But I'll gladly assist her in that job."

C.C.'s expression softened in relief. "Well, I am getting bored of playing chess all day. Checkmate."

"Every time!" Fran whined as she gave up playing.

"Well, then, you'll start tomorrow!" Maxwell said cheerfully and turned around to a victory dance.

"You were never excited to work with C.C. before," Fran muttered, suspicious to Maxwell.

"Yeah, but now I don't have to pay her."

--

"So, dear, how was working with Mr. Sheffield?" Niles asked as he sipped his drink in the green mug over the kitchen counter.

"Oh it was real easy. It's like I've done all of it before," C.C. responded cheerfully. "You know, Mr. Sheffield is sorta cute," C.C. giggled. Niles stared at her a little irritably.

"Dear you missed a spot over there."

"Oh, okay." C.C. pushed the mop forward and back over the spot on the kitchen tiles.

"Good job, good job." Niles sneered as he sipped out of his mop. Fooling C.C. to clean for him was probably the best thing he's done––besides the chicken thing and the pop eye thing. Those were unbeatable.

Fran came in through the dining room. "Hey Niles; C.C.," She paused with a puzzled expression as she looked at C.C. mopping the floors. "Oy, you were serious," she muttered as she hit Niles' arm and he snickered.

"That's enough now, darling, you can continue your training tomorrow," Niles dismissed.

"Alright, night daddy; Nanny Fine," C.C. said as she set the mop aside and kissed Niles' cheek goodnight and cheeked Fran.

"Goodnight, sweetie," Fran smiled. She waited until C.C. went up the back stairs and then faced Niles.

"I am ashamed of you and Mr. Sheffield! Taking advantage of her like this? … Meanwhile she does a fantastic job with nails," Fran said as she admired her bright red nails. "Look, she even painted in a flower."

Niles rolled his eyes and smirked at her hypocrisy and went over to the sink to wash his mug.

"Anywho," Fran continued. "I thought you were done picking on her like that."

"I'm afraid I can't keep away, Ms. Fine. It's like nicotine," he chimed.

"And I suppose now it's more addicting cause now she kisses you instead of knock you were the sun don't shine." Fran sneered. "Is she still afraid of the dark?"

"No."

"That's why!" Fran raised a finger and Niles shook his head with a smirk.

"Niles, you're just messing with Ms. Babcock all the time to relieve sexual tension. I was right with Gracie and her first little admirer and I know I'm right with you!"

"I'm not into that sort of thing, Ms. Fine," Niles joked. "Goodnight, Ms. Fine." Niles said as he retreated to his room.

"Don't you evade the conversation, Niles––oh he's in _such_ denial."

--

Niles stopped by C.C.'s room out of new habit to check on her. He had to do so ever since she went crack-uhs. He opened her door slightly when he heard talking. He was alarmed for a moment until he realized C.C. was talking to Chester. _Aww, how precious_, he thought as he laughed to himself. He was about to tell her to go to sleep until he heard her speak.

"You know, Chester, I'm liking it here more and more each day. Mummy always said it would be a disaster to live with daddy, and that I'd grow up with no class."

Niles stood there, both touched and nosy.

"I don't really want to grow 'in class.' I'd be bitter and lonely and…bitter."

Chester barked softly as to which she responded, "Nah, I don't really know that."

_Keep telling yourself that, Babs_, Niles thought as he smirked.

Chester barked again quietly once more and C.C. pet him. "I'm much happier here, Chester. Mr. Sheffield and his children are wonderful, nothing like the brats mummy's neighbors would be. Nanny Fine is really sweet, and daddy is just the best daddy in the world. None of them would do anything to hurt me."

Niles paused, feeling touched and guilty. "None of them would do anything to hurt me" really caught him there. What's more, the family that she comes to love isn't really hers.

"Well, goodnight Chester. Sweet dreams."

Niles softly closed the door as C.C. covered herself and was sound asleep.

--

The day was busy and boring. Maxwell had C.C. finish her work early and rewarded her with doubled candy, and for a reason C.C. didn't understand, Niles canceled her cleaning training and said she didn't have to learn any of these things until she got married––at which he scoffed at to himself. The kids were at school and Fran was out with Val, so that left C.C. with nothing to do but tend to Chester.

Niles himself was exhausted and had to take a break for a drink in the living room. He didn't need to have C.C. cling onto his sleeve all the time; in fact she was maturing quite fast, so he didn't have much daddy duty today.

He slumped on the couch and relaxed his tensed muscles. It was a lonely silence that filled his atmosphere.

_So, Niles. How was your day. Oh, it was lovely. What did you do? Work. Is that all? It's all there ever is. Work work work._

Work used to be all Niles ever did and ever needed to fill his day; oh how he remembered the days where the only person he'd interact with was Maxwell. Maxwell was never fun. Not even as a child. Then he remembered when C.C. came in. She leaked a vicious and menacing aura––and only one like Niles would dare to challenge it. That's how it all started. The bickering, the bantering, the tricks and pranks, the nonstop quarrels. Life got better, all because Niles got to have fun.

Now somehow he ended up being her daddy. In one's mind they'd question: how the hell did that happen?

Niles laughed at the strangeness of it al. He couldn't help to wonder about how it would all end. She seemed to be regaining fast. Hell, she regained the fact that she was crushing on Maxwell and regained her intelligence. Only in a matter of days, she'd remember how she actually hates Fran, how she doesn't really care for the children, and last of all how her daddy is not her daddy but probably her nemesis.

The thought of is sucked. It sometimes depressed Niles.

Fran arrived from the back door and came to the living room in alert and urgency. "Niles! Niles!"

"What is it, Ms. Fine?" Niles asked, startled by her panic.

"I jut saw Mr. Babcock coming this way!"

"What?!" Niles spat out the remains of his drink and stood up. "You mean her _real_ daddy?!"

Fran nodded furiously in hysteria.

"Oh god, what are we to do––"

The door bell rang as both Fran and Niles immediately turned to the door.

"Um, um, well, surely it's not really him––I may be losing my vision, you never know," Fran tried to calm down desperately. It wasn't working. They walked over to the door and Niles opened it, and there was Mr. Stuart Babcock, as Fran was afraid she predicted.

"Oh heyy, Mr. Babcock," Fran greeted nervously, trying to hide her mental freak-out.

"Hello there, sir. What are you doing here––if I may ask?" Niles was sweating in nervousness.

Stuart stepped inside with his hands folded over his lap. "Her mother and I were informed about C.C.'s accident."

"Oh." Fran bit her lip and looked away.

"Sir, I'll have you know that you have nothing at all to worry about, we're taking much good care of your daughter. She's recovering remarkably fast."

"I'm sorry, Niles, but it's B.B.'s orders. I wish she'd trust you guys as I do. But she refuses to let her daughter in the hands of those who've had a history of taking advantage of her mental health."

There was a silence that could kill anyone who stood in it as shock overwhelmed Fran and Niles' hearts.

"Mr. Babcock, what exactly are you saying?" Fran asked in all seriousness that no one has ever seen before.

"I'm saying," Stuart sighed, seeing and feeling the pain they had. "I'm going to have to take C.C. away." Niles closed his eyes in grief.

C.C. came in holding Chester in her arms from the dining room as everyone turned to her.

"Hey… what's going on?" She asked with a half smile, obviously intimidated with the bad vibes that flew across the room. "Who's that?"

Niles turned away and looked at Stuart. "Your daddy."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. The first real cliffhanger, lol. I'm pretty confident that chapters will come faster since I write by night, and type it out by day. **

**Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated, suggestion and requests are welcomed.**

**Good day!**

**-Rei**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fear not my dear Niles&CC fans. :3**

**Once more, thanks again. You guys never fail to make me happy on a depressing day. You're my Prozac! Lol.**

**This chapter took long cause well, I was stuck for a while.**

_I do not own anything of The Nanny.

* * *

_

C.C. stood there, frozen. "No he's not," she said with a nervous and intimidated smile. She hoped so much that Niles was just kidding. "You are."

Stuart looked at Niles with a sharp eye and back at C.C. as Niles just stared at the floor. "C.C., dear, mother wants you to stay with her until you recover."

Her expression broke into despair as she saw how serious the situation actually was. "What? Recover?"

"C.C., you're suffering from a memory loss, and mother wants you home until you get better."

C.C. shook her head furiously. "No. No! I don't need to get better, I'm just fine! Daddy?" She shot her head in Niles' direction and he just had his back turned to her, looking down on the floor. She couldn't believe this. She was finally in a happy place and now it all falls apart.

Stuart looked at the fear and heartbroken in C.C.'s eyes and was all very sorry to do this. Her eyes began to water as she looked at Niles, then Fran, then the man who claimed to be her real father.

_Mother wants you home_

She shook her head slowly, her watery blue orbs perma-glued to Niles. "You lied to me," she said softly. Niles turned to her slightly, the pain of his eyes meeting hers.

"You promised me." C.C.'s voice cracked as she let her tears fall after such frustration to hold them in. "You promised you wouldn't let this happen!" She put Chester down and ran up the stairs.

The killing silence returned once more. Fran, for the first time ever, had nothing to say. She looked at Niles, who was looking back with dead eyes. She just couldn't believe he'd let something like this happen, just like that. Stuart set his mouth to the side. "I'll be here to pick her up tomorrow morning." He went through the door and shut it, leaving the deadly silence to just Fran and Niles.

Fran bit her lip and shook her head as she went after C.C. and Niles closed his eyes and let his head hang.

Shit happens. All the freakin' time.

Maxwell stood from the hall out of his office and leaned on the wall. "Niles? What just happened?"

Niles turned to Maxwell and just really didn't want to answer him. He simply shook his head and headed for his room.

--

Fran knocked on C.C.'s door worriedly. She tried to pry it open, but it was locked.

"C.C.? Unlock this door!" Fran demanded.

"Go away!" C.C. yelled as she threw a doll at the door. "I don't want to talk to you."

Fran remembered those words from the time that Stuart first came, and she was afraid of losing her father to her.

"Honey, please, I just want to talk things out with you."

"I said I don't wanna!"

Fran sighed as she was pulled to the last resort. She took out a metal stick that she used to pick through locks in Mr. Sheffield's office––only when she needed to. She stick it through the lock and jammed it in and successfully opened the door.

By then C.C. saw that she could have no way out and so she sat up on her bed and dried her eyes. Fran had never honestly seen C.C. cry with this much seriousness.

"I don't know what to do, Nanny Fine," she sobbed. "Everything hurts." Fran sat beside her and put her arm around her shoulders as C.C. cried onto her shoulder. "Something told me that I should have seen this coming… but I didn't want to." Fran stroked her hair and continued to listen.

"I'm starting to remember things; things that make me sad. I see things that everyone would do to me, and how much it hurt. I don't believe you guys would do that to me, so I set it aside… but now…" C.C.'s tears fell more rapidly as she was consumed by hiccups.

Fran rubbed her arm in comfort. This was bad; C.C. was regaining her depression. If this went on, she could start cutting her wrists, or smoking, or doing weed, or whatever people did to deal with them selves these days.

"Sweetie, I myself don't even know what to do or say to you." Fran said, frustrated. "Things were goin' so well."

"I know…"

There was a comfortable pause for the two of them, until C.C. broke the silence. "I just don't understand… why would daddy lie to me like this?"

"Aww, C.C.," Fran sat up straight. "It's cause… well…" Fran was debating whether it was truly time C.C. knew. She didn't want her to have to handle such truth. But she had to have it. It was better than being so painfully confused. Right?

C.C. looked up at her with beady confused little eyes and it made Fran regretted every word that came out of her mouth.

"Ya see…" Fran stood up and looked around C.C.'s drawers to find something. She pulled out a mirror and sat back down beside her. She held it up in front of them and scooted their heads together so that both of their images fit. "Tell me… who is that gorgeous blond woman next to me?"

C.C. touched her own cheek and furrowed her brow in deeper confusion. "What the…" She saw the face of an old miserable woman, lying to herself. She saw the face of a lonely bag, trying to hold on to something she never really had. What she saw was not the young and bright face of a child that she had herself believe. What she saw, was C.C. Babcock of 1999.

"It's me."

Realization glinted in C.C.'s eyes. Fran looked straight into them through the mirror. "See, honey, you fell down the stairs last week… and, when you woke up..."

"I screwed up."

"I wouldn't say you 'screwed up', you just woke up with a different set of eyes." Fran disliked the way C.C. was so hard on herself––even when she was the normal bitter and ice-cold witch everyone would make her out to be.

C.C. put her hand over the mirror and pushed it down softly back onto the bed, not wanting to look at it any more. She looked down and folded her hands, just staring at then, as if in deep thought. "So that explains everything. I just don't know whether I'm pleased with it."

Fran couldn't tell whether C.C. was "back" or not, but allowed her to continue speaking and just offered comfort with her arms.

"I don't know how I managed to lie to myself like that, Nanny Fine, but those lies were so much better than what I really had… I don't remember what exactly they were, but if what you say is true, then…"

Fran concluded that she was entirely back to normal yet. There was still something missing. Something was still holding her back from letting go of her childhood. There was still a chain cuffed to her arm with the key misplaced––but what? There was of course a reason why she wanted to relive these ages. Was it something that happened? Or perhaps, something that didn't happen? Something that she has wanted all her life, something she couldn't get, or maybe didn't have the courage to ask for.

She was perfectly happy and satisfied with what she had before; a house of people she enjoyed. A brilliant father, sibling-like children, a nanny, a butler with doubled as a Broadway producer (as ridiculous as that sounded). As much as a complete family as that was, who was she missing?

A mother. Oh. Flippin'. Crap.

That, she must admit, took a lot of brain-power for Fran to conclude. "C.C., honey? Do you ever maybe… miss your mother?"

C.C. set her lips to the side. "Sometimes…" She stood up straighter and faced Fran, cross-legged. "It's just that I wish she were nicer to me. If she had done that, then, maybe I wouldn't hate her so much."

"You hate your own mother?"

"Well, no, Nanny Fine, surely you can understand that sometimes it hurts when you don't receive love that is supposed to be unconditional. In the end, you turn into someone that isolates any kind of love and push people away…"

Fran put her fingers to her lips and looked away. _This chick's got issues._

"But I suppose in my case I pulled the wrong people in. The person who I believed was my daddy was a fake. He never really loved me after all."

"Don't say that about him!" Fran responded immediately, defending Niles. "He may not be your real father, but he loves you with all his heart."

"How?"

"Oh my god I feel like I'm playing Dr. Miller," Fran babbled quickly as she faced C.C. more directly. "Listen. We may not be who you think we are, but we love you, whether you know it or ever knew it at all. Your 'daddy' set aside his (very tiny) amount of pride and ego to take care of you. He never left you alone to suffer in your own problems––whether you knew it or not, honey, he was always there for you in his own strange way… now if the schmendrick would only admit it…" Fran mumbled at the last part.

C.C. stared at her, wide-eyed, not imagining that Fran would react this way.

"The point is," Fran picked up hysterically. "Just because everything you thought was a lie, doesn't mean what we felt and did for you was a lie––" Fran looked away with a puzzled look, not exactly liking her choice of words.

C.C. looked down with an almost undetectable smile and folded her hands around. "Maybe." A lone tear escaped from her face as she immediately wiped it away. Now what the hell was she supposed to think? This was not very a good juggle of reality for one with such mental issues.

Fran hugged C.C. endearing and kissed the back of her head. "Well now you get some sleep, sweetie, it's late and I have some people to slap around––I mean, talk to."

C.C. nodded and they both wished their goodnights and Fran tucked her in and left the room. Seconds later, Fran opened the door again. "By the way, what year is it?"

"1968?"

"Fourteen… alright then, honey, goodnight." Fran closed the door and sighed. "Her life is fucked."

--

Maxwell knocked on Niles' door to check on him, and when there was no answer, he let himself in and found Niles sitting on the edge of his bed, shooting down Whiskey into his mouth.

"Oh Niles, old man," Maxwell scolded as he took away his glass in the middle of drinking and set it on the end table beside the bed. Maxwell took a seat next to him as he looked away, looking sort of pissed that Maxwell had interrupted his happy hour.

"Niles, I'm sorry about what happened, but could you perhaps talk about it rather than pour bottles of alcohol into your system?"

Niles shook his head as he let it fall into his hands. "Oh, I don't know what this unbearable pain is, sir." His voice was weak and broken. Niles was usually man of steel emotions (well, most of the time), and it frightened Maxwell to see him this way.

"Could it be perhaps that you don't want to let C.C. go?"

"Let her go? It's about letting her _down_, sir."

Maxwell put his hand on Niles' shoulder to offer comfort

"Sir, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect for me to feel this hurt."

Niles looked off into the distance, pondering his own self.

"My god, old man," Maxwell started. "You've fallen in love with her, haven't you?"

"She broke my denial when she started to need me," Niles said softly and shook his head lightly. Maxwell paused a moment, making a sympathetic face and then patted Niles' back and stood up. "You get some rest, old man."

"Goodnight, sir." Niles fell sideways onto his pillow.

--

C.C. was buried deep into her dreams, and even in them, she was pretty insane.

C.C. sat in a white space on a chair, facing none other than little Chastity Claire. C.C. crossed her legs and filed her nails as she spoke to her little self. "So, why are you still stickin' around for? This place is a dud. Let me out already."

Chastity eyed her in a pouty way. "I'm not done here, see. I'm not gunna grow up to be a messed woman all because of you."

"Too late, kiddo," C.C. scoffed. "This is me now, and neither of us can change it."

"Well why don't you want to be happy?"

"I do," C.C. whined.

"When here's your chance to redo everything!"

"What am I, an internal time machine?"

"See, you're just that messed up."

C.C. didn't like fighting with herself. Chastity always won. She was always right. That's why she'd mentally lock her away. All Chastity wanted was to be happy, but all C.C. wanted was to do things the easy way, no matter how hurt she was on the inside. She hid everything so well, but there was only one person who would continuously challenge the locks––Niles.

C.C. sat with her arms crossed in defeat. "What do you see in Niles, anyway?"

"Who?"

"Ugh. Daddy."

"Oh," Chastity giggled. "Cause he's what you're missing."

"I'm missing a domestic who dusts for a living," C.C. stated sarcastically. Chastity shook her head.

"Love."

This word always had C.C. stop in her tracks. It's something she never really had, whether it came from family or friends.

"He's your replacement for what you have lacked in the past."

"Oh now who are you are, Grace? Ugh. We spend way too much time in therapy." C.C. remarked. "So that's why?"

Chastity nodded. "But I guess all that is fixed… sort of… in a way."

"Yeah well now there's going to be a whole issue with mummy," C.C. muttered.

Chastity stood up from her chair and put her hands on her hips. C.C. looked up at her nervously.

"Exactly."

* * *

**LOL sorry if the last part of the chapter didn't make any sense, I just thought it would be funny if I showed C.C.'s mental confliction. xD**

**I stayed up til 5 am writing this on paper. O.o**

**You're all hating me for the suspense now aren't you? Heh. Well what I had in mind was waaaay too long to put into one chapter. I myself do hate to keep you waiting, so up next: C.C. has unresolved hatred and B.B. has to come in to fix all that and be a mother for once. Bwahahah.  
**

**Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated, suggestions and requests are welcome.**

**Love you all!**

**-Rei**


	6. Chapter 6

**I personally don't like this chapter xD But I'll tell ya, I bet you didn't expect this. ;)**

**It was harder to update cause my dad and facebook have never been tighter…**

_I do not own anything of The Nanny.

* * *

_

Niles woke up in the morning, still heart struck from the pain of yesterday. Everyone was still asleep, so he checked on C.C.––probably for the last time. He watched her sleep endearingly, and kissed her forehead as he left to the living room. As he went down the stairs, he saw Stuart at the door, and an overwhelming tide fell over Niles' heart.

He opened the door hesitantly and Stuart stepped inside. "Good morning, Niles. Is C.C. ready?"

"She's still asleep, sir. You'll have to wait a while." Niles said, thankful that she didn't need to leave right away before his eyes. He had grown so attached…

"That's fine," Stuart accepted to wait as he walked over to the couch to sit.

There was what Stuart would consider a casual silence, but Niles felt as a strenuous pause. Words were choking in Niles' throat; he didn't know exactly what to say, but he felt he needed to or else he'd have a heart attack (again).

"Must she go, sir?" He blurted. Stuart turned around behind the couch to face Niles, who wore a dead serious face.

"Pardon me, good man?" Start asked, quite suddenly interested in what Niles was asking. Niles sighed and walked over to closer to Stuart so that he did not have to twist his head all the way,

"Can't Ms. Babcock stay?" Niles found himself asking a little too desperately. Stuart tilted his head to the side, wanting Niles to elaborate. He blinked and thought that Stuart wasn't going to let him off without explaining himself.

Fran and Maxwell hid in the hallways and watched.

"Please, sir, I'm afraid I have let her down greatly… I don't want things to end this way for her; with disappointment and hate," Niles found himself in a spot that he could not get himself out of. Stuart's eyes were boring through his skin.

"Sir," he started, growing unbelievably impatient in his desperation. "Don't take her away from me."

Stuart smiled in some sort of knowing way, that somewhat puzzled Niles. "You really do love my darling, don't you."

Niles blinked and turned slightly away to let the silence be the answer. _The Yenta couple…_ he thought, referring to Maxwell and Fran.

"Well good, cause I'm not here to take her back." Stuart declared as he stood up.

"You're not, sir?" Niles asked in amazement and hoped in all of the heavens that his ears did not deceive him.

"No. Instead, B.B. will only be here to merely speak with C.C."

As Stuart said that C.C. inherited, B.B.'s timing was correct as she opened the front door. "Alright where is she?" She asked exhaustedly, not exactly wanting to be here.

Fran and Maxwell crept out of the hall to join them. Stuart pulled Fran over to mumble in her ear, "I'll have you know, this was not easy at all."

Niles turned to Fran with a confused expression bolted onto his face. "…Wha?"

Fran patted Niles' shoulder and started to explain. "I was talking to C.C. last night and she told me some things, and after talking to Maxwell about you, I found Gracie still awake and after talking to her about both you and C.C. she suggested that the thing that is causing C.C. to hang on to her childhood is the lack of parental love but I said that she already had Niles but she said there was still her mother missing out of the picture and said the best way was to confront her right now rather than to drag her away into eternal doom and sorrow––" Fran inhaled a deep breath and everyone just stared at her for having the ability to talk that fast in one go. "The point is," Fran huffed. "She just needs to get things straight with her motha and everything will be back to normal."

"God," Stuart said looking in a distance. "My child is messed up," he muttered. "B.B., how on earth could you raise her like that?"

"Oh don't go pointing fingers at me, Stuart," B.B. snapped. "You're the one who never spent time with her!"

"Now, now, both of you!" Fran scolded. "It's both of your faults that your daughter grew up to be so… ya know."

Just as Fran said this, C.C. came down the stairs and walked slowly as she tried to catch the all the faces. When she saw her mother she stopped in her tracks, not believing it.

_No, no, not her!_

_Get your ass over there, C.C.!_

_I don't want to!_

_Now!_

"C.C.," Fran called. "Come down here, sweetie, everything's going to be okay."

C.C.'s eyes began to water in frustration. "No!"

She darted up the stairs only to slip on something and trip, sending her down the stairway, head hitting the floor _again._

Everyone stood there with their jaws dropped at what just happened. It happened too fast for anyone to catch her, and she was motionless. This silence that buzzed was even deadlier as it killed one's trust in reality.

"Uyyy…"

* * *

They all stood there in front of the hospital room, as they had done before just a week ago. Maxwell, Niles, and Fran sat there, still stunned from the shock, while the first timers Stuart and B.B. sat with worry and anxiousness.

"I can't believe this happened … again." Maxwell mumbled to himself as he squinted into the air questioningly.

_I'm just glad I didn't have do with it this time,_ Niles thought, also still shocked.

Dr. Walter walked out of the room, holding his clipboard once again. Déjà vu. "Well, looks like she has another concussion––but thankfully it's not as bad as before, and this time she may just be a little delusional for a while."

Everyone stared at him, not quite trusting him. The last time he said everything would only be "slight," but instead it led to a repeat of this whole mess.

He eyed everyone. "I'm sure this time," he defended, raising his hands. "You may see her, if you'd like."

B.B. stood up and sighed. "Let me in just for now," she groaned as everyone else stayed where they were and she went inside.

C.C. was awake already, staring blankly at the ceiling as B.B. quietly stepped in hesitantly until she dragged a chair and sat beside her. She looked into her baby blue pools, and the glint in her eye shot the feeling of misery.

"Um, hey there… darling," B.B. started awkwardly. She wasn't exactly used to "being there" for anyone. C.C.'s eyes looked over to her mother without moving her head or making any other response. She just couldn't speak, not to her. There were so many things she could say but only words of hatred would spill out. It was almost painful to see the hurt in her dead, emotionless eyes.

"I'm sorry, C.C. darling," B.B. said painfully as she tried so hard to set aside her pride. "I never knew you'd turn out like this…"

C.C. stared at her, thinking both "I can't believe she's saying this" and "what, is that all?"

"Do you hate me, dear?" C.C. had never had a conversation like this with her mother. She paused and waited for B.B. to go on, testing how far she would go.

"Cause darling, I don't have much to say, but that you're my daughter and I love you."

C.C. froze internally at the words that she thought she'd never hear her mother say. It was always something like "I expect the best from you," or "I want to be proud of you," every other word in between "I" and "you." Her eyes began to water as her mother held her hand.

B.B. stroked away the tears from her darling's face. "What has been done and said cannot be undone, dear, but if there is anything that you need from me, I'm here."

So many things began to unlock in C.C.'s mind––the hatred and anger she had inwardly held towards her family for not ever having her back, for not ever being there, for forming this coldhearted beast that ate and tore her life apart; all seemed to melt away at B.B.'s words. They couldn't be lies; C.C. knew when her own mother was lying, as she done so often before.

"I love you, too, mummy," C.C. said quietly in a high-pitched tone, no longer able to pull her tears of joy back in.

B.B. embraced her sick daughter and traced back to when she first held her at the hospital, when small Chastity Claire was brought into the world. She had never done so again since, until now.

Fran and the others peeked through the door, watching the scene. Fran put her hand over her heart, admiring the touching moment. "See," she started. "This is why you need to be good to your kids." Fran lightly elbowed Maxwell as she said this; he merely rolled his eyes at her.

"So does that mean I am forgiven?" B.B. asked lightly as she still hugged C.C.

"Shush, mummy, don't ruin a moment."

* * *

_**"To forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you."**_

– _**Lewis B. Smedes.**_

In memory of _those people.

* * *

_

C.C. was instructed to stay in the hospital overnight, so Fran, Maxwell, and the Babcocks left to home. Niles asked Maxwell if he could stay with her for the night, and knowing how Niles felt now, he left him to her.

Niles came into her room quietly, as she was asleep. The lights were down, so he made his way carefully so that he would not trip on anything. The moonlight out in the window cast a thin silhouette along C.C.'s face, which made her look enchantingly beautiful. He sat in the chair beside and watched her sleep peacefully. He wondered what went on in that crazy little head of hers, especially after today.

C.C. sensed a presence over her and stirred as Niles sat still, afraid that he had disturbed her.

"Hey, daddy," she murmured, still half-asleep. "What are you doing here?"

"Just watching over you," he replied, his voice low and quiet… and soothing.

"Oh." C.C.'s face slightly lightened in relief that she would not be spending the night alone. She took his hand and held it. "Am I going to be okay?"

"Of course you are." Niles stroked away a lock of her hair and set it behind her ear with his free hand.

"So I'll be able to spend time with you again?" She folded their hands to a game of thumb war.

"Mhm," Niles smiled as he watched their thumbs spar. It wasn't necessarily a war, for their thumbs merely overlapped each other and stroked against one another lightly.

"And we can go to the park?"

"Yes, of course."

"McDonalds?"

"Anything for you, dear," Niles chuckled. There was a comfortable pause and their hands continued to softly battle.

"…Even if you aren't my daddy?"

Niles froze at the question, his thumb lying dead under hers. She looked at him with innocent and hopeful eyes, as his began to water. C.C. gently stroked away at his wet eyes with her other hand, still awaiting his answer, her touch so sweet and loving. She rested her hand where it stopped, against the side of his head.

"Of course." He smiled as well as C.C. and kissed her forehead. It sent a spark of joy and security over her, that this time would not ever be broken by reality, and returned to her peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Scratch that, I love this chapter now. xD Hoped you loved it as well.**

**Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated, suggestions and requests welcome.**

**Love you all very much x3**

**-Rei**


	7. An Elephant Never Forgets

**Ahh! It's the final chapter! Why? Cause I have school on Monday :P I'm sorry it has to end so soon, but I really don't know how I can drag the storyline any further than this.**

**I've been re-reading my past chapters, and it looks like this fanfic has been revolving around C.C. and her messed up life rather than just C.C. and Niles XD I apologize for that; I write according to my moods (which have been evidently dark xD)**

**Again, thanks to those who have read and/or reviewed. x3**

_I do not own anything of The Nanny.

* * *

_

The morning was in a complete hurry––Dr. Walter had informed them that C.C. would regain her memory in no time soon, so they had to rush all of C.C.'s stuff back into her apartment. They still weren't sure whether C.C. would just seem to awaken out of a coffin or if she would remember everything like she was actually there––except, you know, out of her mind.

Because of that, Niles had to leave her early to help out disguising all the traces of C.C.'s insanity. He was silent throughout, however. He didn't know whether to take C.C.'s return as good or bad news. It was the vicious and cold C.C. that Niles fell in love in the first place, but it was also her smaller mind that made him realize it. Which one was better? Did it even matter? She was still the same person. Insane and lovable.

C.C. awoke in the hospital room to find Niles coming in. "The doctor said it's time to leave," he informed.

She yawned and held at her head as he waited attentively to figure out whether she was "back" or not. "Ugh, what happened last night?"

"Depends, what do you remember?" Niles selected his questions carefully.

"Well, I remember tryin'a leave Maxwell's house when, I dunno, I fell or something and someone said something about towing services and––" she stopped in her recollections and glared at Niles. He chuckled as he realized that she didn't remember a thing after that night. It sort of made him sad, that all those good times they had while she was loony were gone.

They had checked her out of the hospital and now were in the limo, barely parking out.

"So," Niles started as he drove. "Do you feel like going back to the barn or would you like to freeload off of us like you usually do?"

C.C. smirked. "You could show a littler more sympathy, Niles. After all, I was just released from a hospital."

"Don't push me, woman," Niles murmured inaudibly to himself. She really didn't remember the past week, did she…

"Grab me some wine when we get to Maxwell's, would you? It feels like all I've been drinking is milk or something," she said as she winced at the taste in her mouth.

"Alcohol's not good for you––" Niles said, still in the habit of being her father. He realized what he had said as she stared at him curiously. "You know, cause, as you said, you were just released." _Nice save._

"Alright then, fine," C.C. said submissively, a small grin still stuck on her face.

"What's with that smirk, Babcock?"

"Oh, nothing, Hazel."

Soon after they arrived at the Sheffield mansion, where C.C. was bombarded (more so than expected) with greetings. It sort of made her want to go home instead… but then again, she was never so welcomed before.

Fran tackle-hugged C.C. tightly as she flinched. "Oh my gosh, Ms. Babcock, welcome back! Is there anything I can do for you? Like do your nails, or fix your hair? Do you feel the need to go to McDonalds?"

C.C. stood stiffly as Fran practically was breaking every bone in her body. "All I'd like right now is for you to let go," she breathed out with a stiff tone. Fran let go immediately and apologized and went back beside Maxwell.

"My baby's gone," she cried in a quiet high-pitched tone as she buried her face mockingly in Maxwell's shoulder.

"What's with her?" C.C. murmured to Niles as she flinched a step back as soon as Fran released her. Niles shrugged, not wanting to explain everything.

"Come on, C.C., join us for breakfast," Maxwell offered as they went to the kitchen to serve the food that Niles quickly ordered before he left to the hospital. It wasn't like C.C. didn't eat there every day, every morning, but he supposed that actually inviting her made it at least more welcoming.

"So are you feeling better?" Maxwell asked her as they began to eat.

"Much, thank you."

There was something odd in C.C.'s behavior that almost everyone (other than the ever so clueless Max) thought suspicious. She acted completely normal throughout the entire conversation. Normally, she'd be all over him, talking to him sweetly, giggling at him. But she wasn't. She acted normal, as if Maxwell were just another person in her life; not once did she look at him with "those eyes." Her behavior towards Fran and the children were quite strange, too. Not a word insulting Fran came out of her mouth. What's more, she remembered the children's names. All of that was simply altered––all but her actions towards Niles. They were the same as it ever could be.

Niles wouldn't have it any other way, but it made him, as well as everyone else, wonder.

C.C. stayed at the dining room and helped Niles stack the dishes for cleaning. It was very unlike her to help "the help"; hell, no one helped the help.

"So this is what it's like in your shoes, hm Butler Boy?" She commented as she piled the silverware on top of the dishes and took them to the kitchen with Niles.

"How could you possibly fit?" Niles sneered as he took her pile and set it beside the sink after setting down his.

C.C. smirked at his remake like she always did. She watched him wash the dishes as the silence was filled with clattering and the rush of water. She wasn't sure why she was sticking around, but she just felt comfortable here for some reason. Later she found the newspaper completely untouched and unfolded it as she began to read.

"What's this?" C.C. asked curiously to herself as she checked the date. "It's not like a household with Yenta disease to not read the paper for a whole four, five days…"

Niles furrowed his brow as he dried his hands, remembering that everyone was far too busy during the week to even read. He peered at the paper and his eyes widened at a small article about C.C.'s accident. Apparently, no one really cared since they hadn't run into the press not once. Still, this was nothing C.C. had to see––he snatched it away and walked away briskly.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?"

"Um," Niles' eyes shifted from left to right. "Chester went on this one." He scurried off out of the room, leaving C.C. confused and still.

It wasn't really a big deal if C.C. knew, but like hell she'd believe his side of the story compared to what the public saw––and what the public saw was Babcock's 'new mystery man'. What would she think? That he took advantage of her while she was mentally vulnerable? Niles wasn't really sure what she'd do, but decided if she were to find out she might as well do so herself.

He disposed of the paper and huffed back to his work.

--

In seemed that noticing oddity around the house was reciprocal. C.C. found it likeably odd––if that was possible––how Maxwell actually noticed and started to appreciate her in work more often. (Too bad she didn't really feel it for him anymore.) The children actually stopped to give a "Hi, C.C." or "Hello, Ms. Babcock". Fran was more polite, but much more weirder. She'd always insist on doings things for C.C. as if she were her nanny or something.

Right now she was alone in the living room, getting ready to get back home. It was a light rain out, so she went ravaging the foyer closer for her umbrella.

"Where is that damned thing," she cursed under her breath as she tossed stuff about.

There was a sudden low-pitched thump that arose from upstairs. It was nearly inaudible, but it caught C.C.'s attention, and something within her told her to check it out. Cautiously making it up the stairway (watching her step this time), she made sure not to disturb or intrude anyone, whether they were in their rooms sleeping or not.

She wandered around until she came across a plain door. Despite being a boring white door, it stood out, for all the other doors had something on it to mark ownership. Some sort of nostalgia rushed against her as she opened the door. The room was plain and barren––drawers empty, the bed covered with the most generic sheets anyone has ever laid eyes on… the guest room.

C.C. chucked to herself, wondering why she wandered up here. But all at the same time, she knew why…yet didn't… perhaps it was Chastity that knew.

Maybe it was real, or just her sanity playing her again, but she swore there was a light background music playing as she thought. Wait no, it was just Niles playing "She's Always a Woman to Me" next door––that certainly raised an eyebrow. She definitely found something to hover over his head tomorrow.

The music stopped as he came out of his room. Sensing someone inside, he walked towards the door as C.C. quickly hid behind the door. He opened it into a small spaced crack, and after finding no one, he retreated back downstairs.

C.C. released her held breath as she loosened herself. She reached for the door until she noticed something. Beneath the plain blanket on the bed, stood a soft lump. C.C. quietly walked over to the side and uncovered the bed halfway to reveal a small plastic toy. She picked it up and examined it with her eyes sparkling in nostalgia that she didn't realize, all until she lifted it to its bottom to reveal an engraved brand: McDonalds.

--

Niles sighed tiresomely as he walked into the living room and found C.C. sitting on the couch, half asleep with the lights dimmed.

"Ms. Bacock? What are you still doing here?" He asked loud enough to wake her, soft enough not to startle her out of her heels.

C.C. rubbed her eyes and yawned as she spoke. "It was raining out and I couldn't find an umbrella…"

"Well of course," Niles said as he walked over to the closet. "The umbrellas are kept at the top shelf."

"Oh. Well you could've told me that." C.C. walked to Niles as he pulled out an embrella.

"It is quite rough outside," he said as he peered out the see-through door. "Perhaps I should drive you home myself. You might melt."

"Alright then, Rochester," she chimed as she smiled at him. He helped her with her coat and pulled off the Velcro that held the umbrella together. Niles stopped her at the door, remembering something.

"Oh, I forgot this." He dug out of his pocket and pulled out her bottle of Prozac. "You left them again."

He slightly turned away in embarrassment. He had kept them just in case she came back to normal during her delusional week.

He patted them into her hand as she started at it for a while, a small grin forming.

"You know what, I don't think I really need these anymore." She looked down as she gave them back. He held it and stared at it blankly.

"And why?" He looked up at her to find her holding up a tiny plastic toy with both her hands holding it up.

"Cause I got this."

She wiggled it in front of his face with a wide grin as he formed a smile, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

She put down her hands with it still in her hands. He stood there speechless as she tried to contain her smile from an ear-to-ear sneer to just a light smirk.

"You know cause," she swayed. "An elephant never forgets."

Niles nearly choked on his own breaths. She remembered. She remembered everything––the fall, the hospital, the park, McDonalds, the play place, her period, chess, her payless job, her soliloquies, her daddy, her fake daddy, her mummy, falling again, the hospital again, the closure, the thumb war… everything.

They stood there with a beating heart, with nothing audible but the showers of the rain outside. Niles was still and uneasy with the pressure building at his heart––all of which C.C. broke as she gently pulled him closer and kissed him ever so softly in a way that just mollified all the tension into melted wax, cooling at the surface. The feel of his arms around her sent warmth and safety that manifested her nerves and nearly made them numb.

This was a feeling that she had always dreamed of, a feeling that she found herself missing all up 'til now––all up 'til Niles.

Their lips parted as she kept her hands holding his face, staring endearingly into his aquatic blue eyes. "Thank you."

Niles smiled warmly as he kissed her forehead, sending a reminiscent spark and they both head out the door, the rain now only trickling in the aftermath.

* * *

Epilogue

_Dear Mummy,_

_Life is starting to be nice to me; I'm actually happy and sane at the same time. Shocking, isn't it? But I've found a reason not to hate life any longer, and that reason would be the Sheffield home––the only place that actually _does_ feel like home, however crowded and chaotic. But of course, I must also thank you for contributing to my welfare. Thank you for being my mother and actually being there, however late you may have come. Say, when you see daddy again, do tell him that I said thank you and _not_ criticize him in whatever he does with his life. Remember mummy, he may not be your husband anymore, but he will always be my father._

_Not to rub anything in your face, mummy, but I do have great confidence in _my_ marriage. Niles is so great to me, god knows if I even repay him the same. I know you don't really like Niles because of our class difference, and not to mention he was the one that made me lose my sanity that one time, and was slightly the reason why I hit my head in the first place. But who was the one who took care of me the whole entire time? Him. And frankly, if he _didn't_ pull any of that crap, whether on purpose or accident, I don't think I'd love him as much, It's just who he ism and that's just how we are. You know the other day he commented on the way I laughed/ He said it was so sultry, and liked it very much cause the adjective for it rhymed with "poultry." My lord, he is just the best._

_Hopefully you're okay with him by now, cause if not, you're going to want to kill us for this. We're sorta expecting a child. Yeah, it's sorta late, but I sorta don't care. The point is that we're going to raise a beautiful kid who will have definitely have the same cleverness and smarts as its parents, yessiree!_

_Speaking of children, Maxwell and Nanny Fine are also expecting. Twins, too. You know I see now that I was a real dumbass to chase after Maxwell for this long. He is quite brilliant and caring, but hell he was clueless. I don't hate him for it, but I can't stand it. In the end, he is nothing compared to Niles, despite the money and riches. I'm not sure how Nanny Fine deals with it._

_Oh, that Nanny Fine. I was wrong to despise her just as I was wrong to chaste after Maxwell. Sure, she can be a total slut at times, but at least she's a slut with a heart. She has a huge conscience and it surprises me all the time. I still find it hard to believe that no matter how many times I had tried to rid of her in the past, she always had my back. Friends like that are hard to find, mummy, especially when you have no idea that they are._

_I hope you find people like Fran or Niles some time, mum. Age doesn't really make a damned difference. Happiness doesn't have an expiration date––I learned that, all thanks to my mishap with Prozac. That shit really works, hahaha…_

_Love you,_

_C.C. Babcock_

_Or should I say_

_C.C. "DeButler."_

_End.

* * *

_

**I'd like to thank the people who have been reading and reviewing from the start:**

**Fanofgrissom – Butler Girl – MiszDaniiBoO – Popping Fresh – Bogiedevil – ChocoLover1331 – Lonelygoatherd – and last but not least, Mark (Brandy).**

**Love you all ~**

**-Rei**


End file.
